In Pain Kikyo Disclosed
by crazedkat3
Summary: A few poems decribing Kagome's thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams and compromises. Describes what she sees, hears, feels, wishes and wants.... Shows her dispare and hurt......and roughly unrolls her heart to simply be read...
1. Pain

A Rose has it's thorn

And a Girl that is torn,

For the Girl is the Rose,

But the thorn, gives her pain...

Every Dog has it's day

And the Girl that will play,

For to play is the game

And she'll win just the same...

Every Rose has it's thorn

Every Dog has it's day

For this sad little Girl

Will soon find her way...


	2. Why

**_Why?_**

Love hurts and love hurts for love's sake.

Love is a dream from which you wish not to wake.

Love is a many splintered thing,

And love to this heart, for love does sting...

My soul holds me back,

For I'm in the way,

I won't step aside and he shall not sway.

Though that is my soul,

It is not me,

Though both our lives,

Have grown with the tree

We know he loves her

And I know he loves me,

But with both our fates,

Are we destined to be...

Love will conquer,

Love will sore,

Love will shake me to the core...

Love is a many splintered thing...

And love to my heart, this love does sting...


	3. Continue On

**Continue On**

My heart aches

My heart breaks

Each time he calls her name.

I don't cry

Just ask why

Each tim he calls her name

My heart is freyed

I feel betrayed

Yet have always stayed

And promised to continue on.


	4. Confusion and Tunes of The Past

_**Confusion and Tunes of The Past**_

I hate this, I hate it all, I hate HIM...

I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM...

And as I wipe away my tears

Down the well, Go all my fears

He holds me tight and keeps me safe.

Safe, though he, himself, a darling waif.

I HATE HIM.

I hate it all...

Do you see the child, there?

Playing with his bouncy ball...?

Waiting for his mother's call...?

A call that ne're comes...

Yet at night, he always hums...

Hums the song his mother sang...

In his heart he feels a pang...

A poke and pang, a starving pain...

His mother by the war was slain.

So much war and death is here...

Yet washed away is every fear...

I hate him so much,

From loving so dearly...

It is nothing...

Not even merely...

Merely hoping,

In this time

And on this day.

By his side

I'll always stay...

A promise made...

A promise kept...

I heard him hum...

While last, he slept...


	5. Take it to heart

_**Something to take to heart...**_

Not all fiction is fiction.

Some Fiction is fact...

Keep telling the stories to keep legions in tact.

Some stories may die as the years roll by,

But some only get stronger with.

Stories of love...

Stories of rage...

Not all fiction is fiction

And not all wisdom's from age...

* * *

Be honest they've just gone down hill since the first one haven't they? They stink don't they?


	6. Love's forgotten not quite

( I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this. It seems to have different meanings for different people. Sometimes it tells someone just the thing he/she needed to hear... What do you get from it?)

* * *

_**A Mother's Love**_

YOU LEFT HER.

YOU LEFT HER YET SHE STILL LOVES YOU.

YOU FORGOT HER.

YOU FORGOT HER YET, SHE STILL LOVES YOU.

WHY?

SHE IS YOUR MOTHER AS SHE IS OURS.

FEW OF YOU REMEMBER HER. MOST THOSE WHO DO DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE HER EXISTENCE.

WHY?

I DON'T KNOW. YET SHE LOVES YOU.

SHE IS THERE. YOU CAN FEEL HER LOVE. YOU CAN SHE IT IS YOUR OWN MOTHER'S EYES.

WHETHER YOU SEE HER AS MOTHER MARY, THE GODDESS, THE MOTHER OR

**YOUR **MOTHER, SHE IS THERE. SHE IS THERE WATCHING YOU, PROTECTING YOU, LOVING YOU. SHE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES US.

SHE WILL FORGIVE US, TEACH US. IN HER EYES WE ARE ALL SIBLINGS. CHILDREN OF THE MOTHER LEARNING TO WALK. SHE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO CATCH US WHEN WE FALL, HUG AND KISS US WHEN WE'RE HURT, AND GIVE US THAT EXTRA PUSH TO GET GOING.

YOU SEE, WE ARE ALL EQUAL IN HER EYES. WE ARE NO BETTER OR WORSE THAN YOU.

WE JUST REMEMBERED HER LOVE, HER UNCONDITIONAL LOVE FOR **ALL **MANKIND.

JUST REMEMBER TO LOVE, HONER AND RESPECT YOUR MOTHER. FOR **SHE **IS THE **TRUE **SYMBOL OF THE GODDESS'S LOVE.


	7. Wilting Roses Of a Dead Woman's Night

Once, blooming in moon beams,

Then pust back into the night...

Kept so long in darkness,

She now shies away from light.

She tries her est to bloom again,

Yet, in darkness, few things grow.

She was taken from her moon light,

Like a hunter from his bow...

Shunned away, in darkness,

Kept from bathing moon...

The flower, now, is wilting

And solomn is her tune...


	8. Within

_**Within**_

Within Heart-Break and darkness,

Within sorrow and pain,

Within my breast and in every vein,

With a mixture made of all my tears,

With one of all my hopes and fears,

Within a heart, to which I'm bound,

With my heart, my soul and every sound,

I Love You...


	9. Stopped

**_Stopped_**

In the wood there burns a fire,

Deep and red, our ancient pyre,

By many men the wood was feared,

My just as many the fire revered.

When snow falls and lines the ground,

Our maiden jumps at every sound.

When virgin snow is touched by all,

Though it never shows, she feels so small,

The lion that once kept this flame,

Put out the fire and the wood to shame,

A single spark did reignite,

It stirred the embers and ensued a fight.

The lion fell and the maiden cried,

Her heart just stopped and then she died...


End file.
